another Jaune is a faunus story
by The Absolute Madman
Summary: Jaune never knew why he can't remember anything when he was 7 years old till 12 years old. All he knew is that he has a pair of cauterized wounds on his head, beneath his hair, or that his eyes sometimes bleed and itch.


Jaune, are you afraid of god?

...

No, but I am afraid of getting sued for using this line.

...

I don't own RWBY.

* * *

"what's 1000-7?"

The deep rumbling sound of an adult man's voice pierced through the cloudy, drugged up and mushed up mind of a young faunus boy. A mop of blonde hair covered the boy's head along with his golden slit-eyes. The constant sound of liquid, medicine the boy guessed, dripping on some kind of beaker rings through the thick atmosphere. The boy is currently strapped to a dental engine. A rough hand gently held the faunus boy's head. The man ruffled his hair. The man fixed the boy's head so that they both are looking directly in each other's eyes.

"Come on son, you can do it. What's 1000 - 7?" He asked once again.

"993" The boy replied. His voice sounded tired and parched, it was obvious that the boy have been screaming.

"Good. Now, just keep mentally subtracting, while Daddy change your eyes." The man said. The malicious tone behind the kind and fathering voice was almost palpable. There was also a sadistic glint in the man's eyes. He subtly inserted an injection filled with paralysing chemical in his veins. It quickly took effect as the boy's body turnedd rigid.

 _eyes? what does daddy mean? oh that's right. He promised to change my eyes. Mom said that it will make the others accept me, maybe allow me to play with them, maybe they'll stop using me whenever they play hang man, maybe they'll stop tying to a tree using a dog collar. Dad also said that after Mom is done playing with me, they'll take me outside the village for camping._ The boy thought in glee as the drug that impeded his facial muscles and neck from moving allowed the older man to inject a glowing, hot needle in his sclera. Muffled screams of an 8 years old overpower the maniacal laugh of a rugged black haired man.

* * *

"1000-7?" a sultry voice that held a tone of diabolic sadism said. His husband, Ethan. A man from Atlast. A well established surgeon that hates faunus with passion. He was a good piece of meat, good in bed, but gullible. He did whatever she wanted him to do, whether it be kidnapping, or murded. A perfect pawn.

"I saw it in a piece of fiction once, said to my self that doing it wont particularly destroy our fun time with our 'son'. At least the beast managed to stay conscious near the end" He explained to his wife, Yami.

"No matter. It seems one hour of rest has passed, it's my time." She said with glee. "The vermin still thinks we love him" she scoffed. "Maybe we should, say the truth to him face to face? too finally break his mind."

Her wife received a menacing cackle as a reply. "You know exactly how to make me laugh."

"Oh, by the way, the paralysis I used on him probably wore off. You might want to inject one in him again."

Mary Grace simply smiled and entered the room. The chilling click sound that the metal door produced when it closed behind her became her cue to use a mask that is an extreme contrast to her demented personality. She strutted towards the boy. On her hand, a rusty bolt cutter.

"So how's my jauney holding? Hope you can still handle one more play time~" She said in a kind and caring voice. "After all, just changing your eyes wont make the other kids like you that much. I still have to take care of your ears~..." She positioned the rusty bolt cutter above his ears, the rust covered maw of the bolt cutter opened up to fit one animal ear in between the rusty blades. "Don't worry. Mommy's got you~"

 **SNAP**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A N: A short opening for my own spin on the "Jaune is a faunus" concept. Just a little side fic, before going back to rewriting Libido Hunter. Readers will probably have questions about the story, no worries. Future chapters will uncover all of it.(hopefully). Wrote this at 2 am so this will probably bad grammar and spelling. Please leave a review of what you thought of the opening.**


End file.
